The Game
by Guyana Rose
Summary: While playing a game of words, Rachel begins to fall for Santana. She drops little hints to try to get Santana to ask her out, but they don't work; so she decides to change the game. Girl!peen Santana. Pezberry Week, Day 1: Inappropriate Flirting & Day 2: Living Together.
1. A Game of Words

**Title:** The Game  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
**Word Count:** 1,740  
**Summary:** While playing a game of words, Rachel begins to fall for Santana. She drops little hints to try to get Santana to ask her out, but they don't work; so she decides to change the game. Girl!peen Santana. Pezberry Week, Day 1: Inappropriate Flirting & Day 2: Living Together.  
**A/N:** _umm - 7/16/12 - chapter 1  
__How in like the name of he'll is it possible for a girl to have a growing erection? Someone please explain that to me I must be confused. Are you trying to make Santana a hermaphrodite? or do you just not know female body part?  
_Not know the female body? That's just laughable. If you direct your attention to the author note above, it clearly states that this is a G!P story. Now, I'm going to assume that you are _**extremely **_new to the fandom, so here's what that means. G!P means girl!peen, which means that one of the female characters has a penis. Either instead of getting a period every month, they grow a penis or they are simply born with it. This is also known as were!peen or futanari (futa for short). I appreciate all feedback but honestly this made me laugh & left me a bit confused because I was unaware that there were still people in this lovely fandom that didn't know what that meant.  
Anyhoo, for anyone else that may be like this anon and doesn't understand what G!P means, please see the above explanation. Thank you for your feedback anon.  
**Prompt:** Pezberry Week, Day 1: Inappropriate Flirting & Day 2: Living Together.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Game of Words**

***Flashback*  
**"_Hey Berry?"_

"_Hello Santana, how are you today?"_

"_Doing … better actually. My mom just gave me her blessing to go to New York."_

"_That's excellent Santana, congratulations."_

"_So I was thinking … wondering, are you going to be living in a dorm at Nyada?"_

"_No, actually my dads are getting me an apartment close to school; which I am very grateful for because I don't like the idea of having to share a bathroom with that many people."_

"_Cool; lucky you."_

_Santana shifts on her feet and worries her bottom lip._

"_Yes I do count myself as lucky. My dads are also taking care of the rent and everything else because they want me focused. But I'll most likely get a part time job anyway."_

_Rachel paused to look at the girl and wondered why she looked so nervous._

"_Are you okay Santana?"_

"_Yeah … yeah; I was just wondering if maybe you would want a roommate."_

"_Who would you be suggesting?"_

"_Me?"_

"_Really?" Rachel asked with a growing smile on her face._

"_Yeah really; I want to be in the big city and all but … it would be nice to be around someone that I consider to be a friend."  
_***End Flashback***

It's been about nine months since the girls first moved in together. Their one bedroom apartment wasn't huge, but it was spacious enough. Their beds and dressers fit comfortably in the bedroom and the large walk-in closet held almost all of their clothes.

To Rachel's surprise, Santana ended up being the cleaner roommate; always playfully yelling at Rachel for leaving her clothes anywhere and everywhere around the apartment.

About three months after they had moved they started playing a game with each other. Rachel had been the one to initiate it. It was a simple wordplay game. They didn't have any rules; they just tried to one up each other at the most opportune moments. The last round had gone to Rachel.

It was near dinner time and the table was all set. Dinner was ready but Santana was still sitting on the couch talking on the phone with her mother. So Rachel leaned over the back of the couch and slid her cheek against Santana's before speaking loud enough to make sure Maribel Lopez heard her.

"Everything's all set Santana, you can come eat me now."

She walked away as Santana's body stiffened and she went quiet. On the other end of the phone Santana was met with a brief moment of silence.

"Mija, please tell me that's not why you don't have to pay rent?" Maribel asked.

Santana stuttered through her answer; quickly explaining that Rachel meant she wanted her to come eat dinner with her not what her mother was thinking. When she hung up the phone she went to sit with Rachel at the dining table and just stared at the brunette who was casually ignoring her by reading a magazine and chewing her sandwich. She knew it was just a game they were playing, but sometimes; she could swear Rachel was flirting with her.

A week later during a very hot evening when the a/c wasn't working Rachel lay on the couch while talking to Kurt. They were speaking about a part Rachel had gotten in the upcoming school musical. She was excited and speaking too fast so her words got jumbled and she started giggling about her tongue not working. Santana happened to be walking into the living room with a small tub of ice cream.

"That'll teach you to lick me so hard," she said loud enough to ensure Kurt would hear.

Rachel temporarily went deaf as she stared at her roommate. Her eyes were drawn to Santana's mouth as she slowly licked her spoon. Her eyes dropped further down Santana's body and followed a bead of sweat that disappeared in her belly button. Kurt started yelling her name when she wouldn't respond.

"I'm … sorry Kurt … um, what were you saying?"

"You just cost me fifty dollars!"

"What? How?"

"You could have at least told me you two were interested in starting romantic relations."

"What … no, she was just being her usual inappropriate self. We did body shots at a club last night; it's nothing like what you're thinking. We're friends and roommates Kurt, nothing else. And how exactly have I caused you to lose money?"

"Umm … nothing, never you mind about that. I have to go, call me next week," Kurt said and promptly hung up the phone.

When Rachel took the phone away from her ear and gave Santana a look, all the raven-haired girl could do was laugh.

And so they went, back and forth always coming back at each other just a little bit harder each time.

One day Santana's thoughts of Rachel seemingly flirting with her got the best of her. She was home alone and couldn't help her hands roaming over her body. When she had teased herself enough she freed her hardened sex from her shorts. She didn't hear the door open or close. Nor did she hear Rachel walking down the hallway.

The tiny brunette stood frozen. The bedroom door was only open a crack, but it was enough for her to see Santana pleasuring herself. She'd been throwing her roommate hints for weeks now; trying to let her know that she wanted to be more than friends. But Santana didn't seem to notice.

Rachel's eyes moved between Santana's face and the fist that was quickly pumping her length. Her breath caught in her throat when Santana came; moaning her name. She enjoyed the view for just a few moments longer then quickly made her way back to the front door. She reopened it then slammed it shut to make sure Santana would now know that she was home. She heard the other girl's footsteps move into the bathroom as she yelled a 'hello' from the living room.

Rachel waited another few weeks until the semester was over before she put her newest plan into action. The weekend after finals, which they had both done well on, she told Santana not to make any plans Friday night. When Friday came, she challenged her roommate to a drinking game.

"Rachel, you're crazy. Do you really think you can out drink _me_?"

"At the very least I can keep up with you Santana."

"With Tequila shots; have you ever even tasted Tequila?"

"As a matter of fact I have. Now are you going to play or are you going to chicken out?"

"Okay, but I'm not holding your hair back when the need to vomit arises."

Several shots later when both girls were thoroughly buzzed, Rachel suggested body shots; with a sort of twist. She told Santana to pick where on her body she wanted Rachel to lick the salt from. They went back and forth starting with Santana's shoulder, then Rachel's neck, Santana's chest, then Rachel's cleavage. Eventually Santana found herself lying on the couch with Rachel on top of her straddling her thighs.

"Where next?" Rachel asked quietly.

Santana licked her thumb and moistened a patch of skin right about the top of the shorts she was wearing. She had already given up the fight of trying to hide her hard-on from Rachel. She was currently at half-mast and Rachel didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all. She sprinkled the salt on her moistened skin then squeezed lime juice into her belly button.

Rachel held her shot glass in one hand and locked eyes with Santana. She used her free hand to unbutton and unzip Santana's shorts. She pulled her boy shorts down just a little to expose more skin and give her more room to move her tongue. She licked the salt, downed her shot, and then slurped the liquid out of Santana's belly button. She allowed her tongue to linger on Santana's heated skin as she moved the palm of her hand over the outline of Santana's growing erection. She took a small bit of skin between her teeth and felt herself get wet when Santana groaned. She moved up Santana's body and melded herself to the taller girl's frame. Santana shivered when she felt Rachel's warm breath against her ear.

"Anywhere else you want me to lick?"


	2. Release Some Tension

**Title:** The Game  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
**Word Count**: 3,158  
**Summary:** While playing a game of words, Rachel begins to fall for Santana. She drops little hints to try to get Santana to ask her out, but they don't work; so she decides to change the game. Girl!peen Santana. Pezberry Week, Day 1: Inappropriate Flirting & Day 2: Living Together.  
**A/N:** Okay, I actually was entertaining the thought of leaving this one where it was but yeah I couldn't. So I hope this small finale entertains those of you that followed the story and asked for a continuation.  
**Prompt:** Pezberry Week, Day 1: Inappropriate Flirting & Day 2: Living Together.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

_Rachel held her shot glass in one hand and locked eyes with Santana. She used her free hand to unbutton and unzip Santana's shorts. She pulled her boy shorts down just a little to expose more skin and give her more room to move her tongue. She licked the salt, downed her shot, and then slurped the liquid out of Santana's belly button. She allowed her tongue to linger on Santana's heated skin as she moved the palm of her hand over the outline of Santana's growing erection. She took a small bit of skin between her teeth and felt herself get wet when Santana groaned. She moved up Santana's body and melded herself to the taller girl's frame. Santana shivered when she felt Rachel's warm breath against her ear.  
_

_"Anywhere else you want me to lick?"  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Release Some Tension**

Santana's head is spinning as Rachel whispers in her ear. She wants this, just as much as Rachel seems to, but there's still one small bit of clarity in the corner of her mind that can see how this can blow up in her face in the morning.

Her hands trail up Rachel's legs as the brunette straddles her waist and sits up a bit. Her hands grip Rachel's hips as the smaller girl grinds into her sex.

"Rachel."

Rachel shivers hearing Santana whisper her name; it almost sounds like a question. Santana opens her eyes and looks up. Rachel's hair is cascaded around their faces like a curtain shielding them from the world. When Rachel opens her eyes she sees the question hidden in Santana's orbs; and she slowly shakes her head.

"I promise you, it's not the alcohol; I've wanted you for much longer than tonight."

It's enough to settle the nagging in the back of Santana's mind. She leans up and connects their lips. They both moan when their tongues collide. Clothes are removed and tossed haphazardly around the room. They end up in the middle of the couch, with Santana pressed into the cushions while Rachel is straddling her lap. It's not until Rachel is whispering in her ear again that Santana fully notices that they're both completely naked.

"You didn't answer my question," Rachel says.

"What question?" Santana replies in between the kisses she's planting on Rachel's neck.

Rachel presses her body even closer to Santana's; trapping Santana's hardened sex between them.

"Is there anywhere else you want me to lick?"

The tone Rachel uses makes her shiver and she feels her throbbing cock twitch between them. She's so far gone right now, she'd let Rachel do whatever she wanted to her.

"Your choice," she pulls away just enough to look into Rachel's eyes, "anywhere you want."

Rachel attacks her mouth and quickly moves down to her neck and chest. Soon she's on her knees in between Santana's legs. Her small fist strokes Santana's length as her tongue swirls around her belly button.

"Did you know … that I don't have a gag reflex?" Rachel asks as she plants kisses on Santana's thighs.

"N-no," Santana stutters.

Without another word Rachel takes her entire eight inches into her mouth. Rachel smiles inwardly when she looks up and sees Santana's mouth form an o and her head drops back against the couch. She pulls away slowly while dragging her tongue on the underside of Santana's cock.

"Where … where did you learn to do that?" Santana pants her question.

"Didn't learn, just never had that reflex. I remember Miss Pillsbury telling me I would make someone very happen because of it; didn't quite know what she meant at the time, but now I do," Rachel answers before returning her mouth to Santana's sex.

"You mean … aye Dios … you never tried it?"

"Uh uh," Rachel moans her answer.

The vibrations make Santana's skin tingle; or perhaps it's just that Rachel's that good at what she's doing, despite never having done it before. She doesn't care either way because she knows she'll cum soon. Her toes curl and she grips the cushions of the couch.

"Rachel," she barely gets the brunette's name out, "you may want to … aaahhh … aim that somewhere else … cause…"

"Um um," Rachel briefly pulls away and holds Santana's dick to her lips as she speaks, "I want you to cum in my mouth."

With those words and the look in Rachel's brown eyes, it doesn't take much more. Rachel takes Santana's length into her mouth one final time and Santana fists her hands in the brunette's hair.

"Ooohhh fuuck Raacheell!"

Santana's hips jerk forward repeatedly as she shoots hot ropes of cum into Rachel's waiting mouth. When Santana releases the hold she has on Rachel's locks the brunette reclaims her previous position on her lap and kisses her deeply. After a few minutes Rachel finds their positions reversed as Santana whispers in her ear.

"Your turn."

She starts slowly; kissing the sides of Rachel's neck and trailing her tongue along Rachel's sternum. She plants kisses on the small diva's chest and lavishes her breasts with attention. Rachel's already squirming; she's been on edge for a while now and she really needs Santana to finish her off. They can maybe take it slow later.

"Santana."

Santana doesn't miss the desperation in Rachel's voice. She takes the position that Rachel had previously vacated and pulls the brunette closer to the edge of the couch; easier access that way. She spreads her legs and admires Rachel's dripping core.

"Is all that for me?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"All _yours_," Rachel answers.

Santana doesn't miss the double meaning in Rachel's answer; this is more than just sex for her too. She doesn't wait any longer. She flattens her tongue and licks from Rachel's opening to her clit; earning her a very guttural moan from the diva. She teases Rachel slightly; using the tip of her tongue to circle her entrance until the diva's moans begin to sound like pleas. She plunges her tongue inside as far as it'll go; then repeats the action before engulfing Rachel's clit in between her soft lips. She sucks and licks, and with each swipe of her tongue Rachel's hand that's gripping her hair pulls tighter and tighter.

She opens her eyes to look up at her lover. Rachel's other hand is clutching her breast as she teases her nipple. Her head is moving from side to side. Tiny beads of sweat are forming along her hairline and the sexiest sounds Santana has ever heard are coming from her mouth. The sight before her causes Santana to moan; the vibrations against her core push Rachel over the edge.

"Ooohhh ssshiiit … aaahhh!"

Santana stays latched on to the bundle of nerves until Rachel is through her orgasm. She stands and pulls Rachel up with her; wrapping her arms around the brunette's tiny waist and lifting. Rachel kisses Santana as she wraps her toned legs around the ex-cheerleader's waist.

* * *

There's an annoying noise penetrating her sleep. Rachel's hand juts out to the side and she slaps her alarm clock until it's silent. It's Saturday, the infernal thing shouldn't even be on. When did she go to bed anyway?

She's not quite sure how she got to the room she shares with Santana but… Santana. She looks across the room and can see the top of her roommate's head sticking out from under the covers; and then she remembers.

***Flashback*  
**_Rachel kisses Santana as she wraps her toned legs around the ex-cheerleader's waist. She feels herself being carried and next thing she knows Santana is laying her down in her bed and settling herself on top of her. They continue to kiss, but Rachel is getting anxious._

_She spreads her legs just a little wider and reaches a hand in between their bodies. She grips Santana's length and guides it to her opening. Santana enters her slowly and the feeling makes them both moan. Santana's strokes are slow and deep. Rachel's nails digging into her back urge her onward and her pace quickens. _

_When Santana slows again Rachel switches their positions. Her moves are slow and calculated. Santana's palm connecting with the soft flesh of her ass makes her speed up. The ex-cheerleader isn't sure, but she thinks she felt Rachel's pussy tighten because of the soft slap she just gave her. She likes the feeling, so she decides to repeat her previous action._

_"Oohh God."_

_The brunette's reaction as well as the extra tightening throb she feels on her cock confirms her suspicions. So she does it again._

_"Ffuuck."_

_Rachel's hips speed up and her movements become a bit jerky._

_"Do you like that?" Santana lets the question fall from her lips just before reconnecting her palm with the diva's hot flesh._

_"Oohh my God Santana yes!"_

_Santana can't help a small part of her mind chastising her for waiting until they were both drunk to do this. _

_"Ooohhhh sshiiitt … ungh."_

_Rachel's movements on top of her quickly bring her out of her head and back into the moment; her voice almost doesn't sound like her own as she moans. Her hips raise high off the mattress; balancing her weight and Rachel's on the balls of her feet. She can tell by the sounds that the brunette is making as she continues to bounce up and down on her cock that she's close to cumming. _

_One final hard thrust and well timed smack sends Rachel over the edge with Santana's name stumbling out of her mouth._

_"Saaan-taan-naaa … baabyy fuuck."_

_Feeling Rachel's walls choke her cock Santana's body is engulfed in flames. She opens her mouth, to say what she has no idea. Her eyes roll back in her head and wave after wave of pure unadulterated pleasure roll through her body as she releases her juices deep inside of Rachel's throbbing core._

_They collapse in a heap of sweat slicked skin and tangled limps as aftershocks rake over their bodies. While trying to catch her breath Rachel slips into that space of consciousness where she's more asleep than awake; only slightly aware of her surroundings. She sighs softly as Santana's softening dick slides out of her body. She's not sure, but she thinks she hears Santana's voice close to her ear._

_"I think I'm in love with you," Santana whispers._

_She smiles softly when she notices the diva has already fallen asleep.  
_***End Flashback***

Rachel's comes out of her memories and notices that at some point she had walked to the bathroom. She wipes off then returns to her bedroom and again notices Santana lying in her own bed. But that can't be right; they fell asleep on Rachel's bed, why would Santana have switched beds in the middle of the night? She decides to wake the sleeping girl to find out; never mind it's only seven in the morning on a Saturday.

Just as she's about to touch Santana's shoulder, she hears Beyoncé's Single Ladies start to play. She knows that's Santana's ring tone for Kurt. Santana moves to answer the phone but doesn't turn away from the wall she's facing, so she doesn't see Rachel.

"Kuurrtt?"

"…"

"Too early."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Fuck, we forgot…"

"…"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch we'll be there by time you guys get here, geez."

"…"

"Yes! I'll wake her up now and we'll be there to pick you two up."

"…"

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Santana hangs up the phone then curses under her breath. She rolls over to get up and bumps in to Rachel.

"Sorry Rach … whoa Dios Berry put some clothes on! Didn't you flash me enough last night?"

Rachel is now very confused.

"What?" is all the diva can think to say.

"Yeah, we are never drinking Tequila again. I'll admit the strip tease was kind of sexy but the part where you tried to molest me, not cool. Now hurry up and throw something on we gotta head to Grand Central to pick up Porcelain and Puck," Santana explains then walks out of the room and into the bathroom.

Rachel stares after her speechless for a moment. She looks down at her body and yes she is indeed still naked, which made sense to her when she woke up, but now she's not sure what to think. She remembers they started in the living room so she walks out to see if their clothes are still strewn about the room.

She looks around and feels something twist in the pit of her stomach. She only sees her clothes; she can't find anything that belongs to Santana. She starts to panic. Did she make up everything that she thought were memories? If that's what Tequila makes her visualize she would most definitely never touch another drop. Her heart feels like it's about to beat out of her chest and just as her eyes begin to fill with tears she feels soft hands caress her skin and strong arms wrap around her waist.

"That's what you get for getting me drunk and setting me up," Santana says.

Rachel releases a breath that she didn't know she was holding and playfully hits Santana as she turns in her arms.

"Damn you Santana I thought I was going crazy!"

"That's what you get," Santana laughs, "did you really think I wasn't going to pay you back for that?"

"I swear to God, I hate you so much right now," Rachel says even as she wraps her small arms around Santana and pulls her in to a hug.

They stand still for awhile, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms.

"You said something last night," Rachel says.

She pulls away just enough to look into Santana's eyes.

"Yeah; did you hear me?"

Rachel shakes her head no.

"I said, I think I'm in love with you; but I was wrong. I _know_ I'm in love with you."

"Are you sure? Because I've been in love with you for awhile now; and I don't think I can move backwards if you're not sure."

"I'm sure baby," Santana says.

She leans in and kisses Rachel; hoping that she can convey everything she feels for the diva in that kiss.

"Mmm, do we really have to go get P-Squared?" Rachel whines.

"Yes love," Santana giggles, "we told them they can come whenever; the Tequila just made us forget that whenever was actually today. And we have to meet Weezy and Lucy Caboosey around lunch time."

"Fine … hey, when did that start anyway?"

"They'd like everybody to believe it was near the end of senior year," Santana chuckles, "but I'd say it started a few years before that. How about we share the rest of the Tequila with them later tonight then we play fifty questions?"

"I like the way you think love," Rachel says as she finishes getting dressed.

"You ready to face the world?"

Santana asks the question knowing that Rachel will catch her meaning. Facing the world isn't an issue, neither woman has ever really fit in to the labels the world likes to put on people. She's actually asking if Rachel is ready to deal with their own round of fifty questions that she knows will start as soon as Puck sets eyes on them.

"As long as you're with me," Rachel answers.

"Always. Let's do this," Santana replies.

An hour later they meet Puck and Kurt who Santana refuses to call anything but Porcelain, thus dubbing the couple P-Squared. And just as Santana predicted, Puck catches on as soon as he lays eyes on them. They wait until they meet up with Mercedes and Quinn to answer the questions that Kurt is literally shaking with the need to ask.

They'd all ended up in relationships that none of them ever saw coming; but they are all overjoyed at the amount of happiness they feel being with their partners.

Saturday night, thanks to the left over Tequila, ends up being very interesting. Santana would later describe it as extremely fun and enticing but still … interesting. At the end of the weekend they say their goodbyes and set a date for another get together; this time they might include some of the other Gleeks or they might decide to keep it between them and see just how much more _interesting_ things could get.

Even though Santana got Rachel back for her ploy to get her into bed, she is glad the diva had the balls to do it. And if she had a choice, she'd let it happen the same way; over and over again.

* * *

**A/N:** I do hope you guys enjoyed the conclusion, please review and tell me your thoughts. Towards the end there my mind started going into different places and I remembered something Tina said in the season finale and an idea started forming in my head so there may possibly be a sequel to this I'm not sure yet. I actually have a few prompts to finish up; which seriously, it makes me feel special that you guys like my ramblings enough to give me prompts to write for you. You're all awesome & you are my inspiration. Thank you & again, please review and tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
